Fight of the Century
by StubbornPansy
Summary: Stephanie meets Carlos in high school and reunites with him later. Stephanie must face Morelli in court and the truth of their pasts comes out for all to hear. Just playing with Janet's characters for fun not for profit.


FIGHT OF THE CENTURY

By: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

Stephanie's POV:

My name is Stephanie Plum. I am 15 years old. I am attending Trenton City High School as a freshman.

Our gym has bleachers that roll back into the wall on the bottom level but there is also a balcony where you can watch what goes on in the gym.

Some of the girls like to sneak into the upper bleachers and watch the boys during their gym class.

The rumor has been spread around about a fight between Joe Morelli, the most popular boy in school, and the new boy in school. He is Cuban American and scrawny looking. The word is he knows martial arts but I don't see how he can beat Joe. Joe is a known street fighter.

The fight was devised by the gym teacher, Mr. Bailey, because he is tired of hearing Joe taunt Carlos Manoso. Mr. Bailey thinks Carlos can take Joe.

Mr. Bailey got permission to hold the fight during their gym period. In my opinion Joe Morelli is an arrogant braggart. But I don't want Carlos hurt either. Size wise Joe is heavier than Carlos. I am actually scared for Carlos.

This is my study hall period so I am not skipping any important class to watch. We often sit up here in the bleachers and do our studying.

There is quite a crowd gathering up here.

The mats have been laid out on the floor. Three mats wide and two mats long. Mr. Bailey is giving the boys instructions in what he will and will not allow. The gym class gathered around.

Joe and Carlos walked around each other a few times. Joe threw the first punch but Carlos dodged it. Carlos threw a right cross and connected with Joe's head. Joe shook off the pain.

The blows kept so fast I couldn't keep up with them.

Mr. Bailey let them fight it out for ten minutes and just before he was ready to stop the fight Carlos swung and connected with Joe's nose. Blood squirted everywhere.

Mr. Bailey called the fight a draw and sent both boys to the nurse to be patched up.

I had to get to my class. I don't really know who I wanted to win. Joe was cocky and thought every girl in the whole school wanted him to lay them. I knew all about Joe Morelli. I was intrigued but I still had not forgiven him for not letting me be the choo-choo. So I carry a grudge. We were six! Almost ten years later I am still upset with him.

Carlos was new to the school and the rumor mill says he is in trouble with the law. Which is a worse: a ladies man or a bad boy image? They both intrigue me.

I go to class but English doesn't fascinate me like watching those boys fight each other for dominance. Boys and their egos!

A week later the rumor mill kicked in again and said Carlos had left to move to Miami. It was either that or go to jail for stealing a car so the rumor mill says any way. Guess I will never see him again. Guess Joe will win by default. Joe took the incident to brag even more. "I ran that half breed right out of town". I felt sorry for Carlos because he was not here to defend his own honor.

ONE YEAR LATER:

I am working at the Tasty Pastry and Joe has been coming in about closing time trying to get me to agree to date him. He knows I am interested but I am still afraid because I know he is not to be trusted.

"Hi, Steph."

"Hi, Joe."

"Can I have a cannoli?"

I sell him a cannoli.

Closing time arrives and Joe is still here.

"You need to leave so I can close up."

"Let me help you."

"I am not suppose to let anyone stay after I lock the door."

Joe pushes me up against the wall and traps me by his arms.

"Come on, Steph. You know I care about you. Let me help you."

Joe kisses me. Can that boy kiss. It seems to scramble my self defenses to make me give into his demands.

"OK. I need to get the dishes done and I need to make sure the kitchen is clean."

We clean up the kitchen and put the dishes in the drainer.

I get ready to leave the kitchen when Joe grabs me and swamps me with passionate kisses.

"I want you, Steph. I have since you were six years old. Please, Steph let me make love to you."

"No, Joe. I want to wait for marriage."

"That is old-fashioned. When two people enjoy each other like we do it is alright to share their love this way."

"No, Joe."

"Steph, you have no idea how many times I have dreamed of making you mine. Please let me love you."

Joe began kissing me and before I realized what was happening all of my clothes were on the floor and so were his.

Joe laid me down on the kitchen floor and had sex with me.

Afterwards as we were dressing I asked him "What if we get pregnant?"

"That won't happen because I pulled out before I shot my wad"

We closed up the shop and Joe dropped me off 1 block from home so neither set of parents realized we were together.

I also was not told he was leaving town for the Navy.

But little did I know he was writing derogatory things on Mario's Sub Shop's restroom walls then he moved on to the High School Stadium rest room walls.

According to Joe I was a lazy and lousy lay and had no clue how to please a male. She will tease you but while she will give in easy. She can not satisfy so travel at your own risk.

Talk about destroying my reputation. Well the word got out. It got back to my mother through the Burg Grapevine. I was grounded all summer and my mother made me quit my job because she felt like I couldn't be trusted.

You can imagine how teased I was when school started and I made up my mind that I never wanted to hear the name Joe Morelli again in my life.

I also never heard about Carlos after he left town but something about him was hard to forget.

SIX YEARS LATER:

Joe is back from the Navy and has become a Police Officer with the Trenton Police Department.

I just blackmailed my cousin, Vinnie, into let me to become a bounty hunter.

Let's face it I am desperate. I need some quick money. I know nothing about how to do this job. But Connie, Vinnie's secretary, knows a man who can help me.

Connie sets up the date at Pat's Diner. She told me I would be meeting a man named Ranger. She said he was Cuban American and had black hair in a ponytail.

Connie did not give me his last name and I did not think to ask.

I walk into the diner and I see a man who fits the description so I walk up to his table.

"Are you Ranger?"

"Yes."

"I am Stephanie Plum. Connie said you can help me to learn how to be a bounty hunter."

"Can I sit down and explain why you want to do this job."

Ranger nodded.

"I got laid off of my retail job and I can't find another job. This way I can make enough money to pay my apartment rent."

"It will not be an easy job. It is dangerous."

"I don't care. I still need the money."

" Well basically Connie tells you who the court needs to find. You use any resource you know and find that person. You take them into custody and take them to the police to be put back into the court system."

"What is the dangerous part?"

"They often don't want to go back to jail so they will fight you. Do you own a gun?"

"No."

"You might think about getting one."

"So it there anything else I need to know?"

"You might consider self defense training."

"I don't have money to pay my rent and you expect me to pay for self-defense training too?"

" Stephanie. My company has its own gym. My men who be happy to give you that training if you are serious about it."

"How much?"  
"Free to a fellow bounty hunter and former class mate."

"Class mate?"

"Have you forgotten the boxing match already?"

"Carlos?"

"Yep! It is me."

"You are a bounty hunter, too?"

"Babe, I am a security agent, I still do missions for the government, and I do bounty hunting on the side."

"When did you get back in town?"

"About a month ago."

"Does Morelli know you are back in town?"

"I am sure the Grapevine has told him but I have yet to see him."

"Why did you leave town after the fight?"

"To be honest. I was sent to my grandparents to keep me out of jail. I was a suspect in a stealing a car."

"Did you steal it?"

"No, Babe, but I was there when it was taken so I was an accomplice. Just as guilty. My grandparents could not handle me either so I enlisted in the Army to get out of trouble down there. Best move I made. It straightened my thinking and I have stayed mostly on the law side of things ever since, except when I get called to do government missions."

"I did not recognize you. I am sorry."

"I go by Ranger on the streets. It refers to my Army time in the Rangers."

"Ranger. That sounds bad-ass with only one name."

"It was meant to so the gangs don't try to hassle me and my men too much."

"How many men do you employ?"

"15 at the moment."

"Wow! I am impressed."

"Babe, would you honor me with a date tonight at Pino's. We can get caught up then?"

"I would like that, Carlos."

"Where do you live?"

"Apartment complex at the corner of St. James and Dunworth. Apartment 215."

"Six O'clock too early?"

"No that is fine."

"Have you picked up your first skip yet?"

"No. Connie sent me here first to see if you would help me before she gave me a skip."

"Let's go back to the office and we will get you set up."

"I will meet you there. Oh, wait a minute. Carlos you asked me a question I never answered."

"I did?"

"The answer is No. I have never forgotten you I just did not recognize you because the last time I saw you let's just say you were skinny."

Ranger chuckled. "Babe, you are still as fascinating as you were back then."

"Thank you, I think."

"Babe, there is only one you and I am glad Connie sent you to me."

"So am I Carlos."

They went their separate ways and met up at the Bond Office.

Ranger put his hand on my back as we walked into the office.

I felt the electricity when he touched me.

"Connie, you did not tell me you were sending me to see Carlos."

"I thought you already knew he was back in town?"

"No, I didn't. He wants to help me with my first skip."

"OK. This one should be easy. It is James Wynn. He is a local drunk and should be good and soused by now."

I look at the sheets of paper along with his picture.

"Where does Mr. Wynn live?" Ranger asked.

" About 2 blocks from Stephanie on Hamilton. " Connie said.

"We will take my car and we will see just how good you will be at this hunting game."

"We will be back, Connie."

Ranger led Stephanie to his car. It was black and was a Porsche.

"Carlos, you have come up in the world."

"Glad you like it, Babe."

Ranger drove to address and he let Stephanie talk to Mr. Wynn but he was standing up against the house out of sight.

I knocked on the door.

Mr. Wynn opened the door and you could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Mr. Wynn, I am Stephanie Plum. I work for Vincent Plum and you missed your court date this morning. I am here to take you to reschedule the court date."

"What if I don't want to go?"

"Mr. Wynn, this is my first job. Please don't make me look bad."

"OK. Will it take long?"

"I honestly don't know since I have never done this before."

"Let me get my keys."

"Mr. Wynn, they are laying right there on your hall table."

"Thank you. What did you say your name was?"

"Stephanie."

"I like you Stephanie. OK I am ready."

Mr. Wynn was on the step.

"Oh, Mr. Wynn. I forgot I can't take you into the police station without handcuffs. I will try to keep them loose enough not to leave a mark."

"At least you won't be as rough as the cops were."

"I don't like to hurt people."

Ranger stepped into his line of sight.

"Who is this?"

"This is Ranger. He is the man who is training me. He won't hurt you either."

"You are taking me to jail in a Porsche?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No. My friends won't believe me when I tell them I was taken to jail in a Porsche."

"Thank you, Mr. Wynn for being so nice to me on my first try."

"You are welcome. When I get out maybe I will see you sometime and buy you a beer."

"That is nice of you."

Ranger pulls into the parking lot of the police station.

I help Mr. Wynn out of the back seat and together Ranger and I take Mr. Wynn into the station and turn him in at the booking desk.

The desk Sargent gives me the receipt and tells me to take it back to the office to get my pay.

Ranger escorts me out of the police station.

We were ready to get into the car when Joe Morelli comes out and sees me with Ranger.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum what are you doing with that thug?"

"Carlos, was showing me how to handle the check ins. I work for Vinnie as a bounty hunter."

"You play hell being a bounty hunter. You are not smart enough to know how to do that. Because you are a wimp and you will never catch them alive."

"Morelli. I did not need your permission to take the job and I sure as hell do not need your opinions. I just turned in my first skip. Thank you, very much."

"Sure. Who did the catching you or Mr. Thug?"

"Morelli, he is not a Thug! Come on Carlos. Let's go back to the office so I can pay this month's rent. We will leave Mr. Morelli to harass someone else."

"Sure thing, Babe."

"Wait a minute! Your Babe? She has been mine since she was six years old. Keep your hands off Manoso!"

"Morelli. I don't belong to either of you. As for what you did when I was six it is surprising my father didn't beat you up then. That and he never found out you were the one who wrote on all those walls. Much less rape me."

"You wanted me so it was not rape."

"NO! Means NO! That just does not mean you can continue against my will."

"Wait a minute here. Babe are you telling me this jackass raped you after I left?"

"Yes, two weeks after you left. Then he wrote about it on restroom walls and on the high school stadium walls. Then he left for the Navy."

"Morelli, all I can tell you is do not hurt this woman or I will be there to make you pay."

"How dare you threaten a police officer."

"Not a threat if it is backed up. I am not the same scrawny kid that left town."

"You keep your hands off my girl or you and I will have problems, Manoso."

"Boys, I am over 18 and I can make up my own mind. I am not a piece of property to bought and sold. Joe I am asking you to leave me alone. I don't want you anywhere near me."

"Cupcake, you don't mean that."

"I do. If you can not leave me alone I will get a restraining order against you to force you to leave me alone."

"Come on, Babe. Let's get back before the office closes.

Ranger escorted me to his car.

We get into the car and Ranger locks the doors.

"Babe, are you alright?"

"No! I am furious."

"When did this rape happened what did they do to him?"

"Nothing. He left town for the Navy."

"So this creep raped you and got off Scott free?"

"Like anyone would dare go up a Morelli on anything."

"But that is not fair to you."

"I don't count in this town. You should remember that!"

"If he continues to bother you let me know and I will take care of both your score and mine all at one time."

"Is it possible to get a restraining order against a police officer?"

"I don't know but I will find out for you."

"Carlos can you just take me back to get my car? We will do a date night some other time."

"What you are going to run away from his accusations when you are the injured party?"

"If we go and he makes a scene then you will be the one who goes to jail."

"Babe, I guarantee you that I will not go to jail tonight. Not promising later but not tonight. Tonight it is going to be me and you to catch up on each others lives."

"I can not drag you into my mess."

"Babe, like it or not I am in the same boat you are. Morelli is not going to leave you alone. As for me I want to get to know you again so that puts us in a boat sailing directly into Morelli's path. Besides I have the ability to protect you."

"Carlos, I can not even pay my rent how can I pay you for your help?"

"Babe, lets get something to eat and then we will discuss what kind of help you need and how we can agree to a payment schedule."

"I am hungry."

"Good. I will call one of my men to the restaurant and pick up your keys and have him drop the car off and bring me back the keys."

"That is a lot of extra running for him."

"The man is being paid to patrol Trenton so why not use him and give him something useful to do?"

"Alright, you win this time."

"So you think there will be more arguments?"

"You are a male so yeah I suspect there will be."

Ranger laughed at her. "Babe, you are something but I sure to like your sense of humor."

They arrived at Pino's and there was an open parking space right in front of the front door.

Ranger made a call to dispatch and had them send a man who is close to Pino's to stop by and pick up a set of car keys and to take a car from the Bond Office to an address.

Ten minutes later a man in black came over to the table.

"You need something, Boss?"

"Yes, please take Babe's car keys have your partner drive the car from the Bond Office to the apartment building at St. James and Dunworth. Park the car in the back and bring us the keys back. I will be taking her home tonight. Also tell dispatch I want all patrols checking on that car all night. One Detective Joseph Morelli is threatening her and I don't want him to do something stupid to the car.

"Yes, Boss."

" Manny, this is Stephanie Plum. She is wanting to be a bounty hunter and I told her you guys could teach her some self-defense moves. We will be setting up a schedule to help her learn the ropes."

"Nice to meet you Miss Plum."

"Call me Stephanie."

"Stephanie. Each of us guys have specialties so you will learn to cover all possibilities."

"I like that idea, Manny."

"Boss, is this to be kept quiet or can I brag to the guys about getting to see her first?"

Ranger chuckled.

"Manny, let's keep it a secret until we get a schedule set up with Tank then I promise you can be the first instructor."

"I will look forward to that. Good night, Stephanie."

"Good night, Manny."

"Are all your men that built?"

"Babe, we are all military buffs so yes the muscles are real."

"Wow!"

"See I told you I had the means to protect you."

"Connie will have a fit if I came in with a bodyguard like that every day."

Their food arrived and they dug into it and they seemed to enjoy teasing each other.

Ranger led her to his car and helped belt her in.

"Let's go see if Morelli has caused any trouble at your place."

"Surely he wouldn't be that crazy?"

"The mood he was in I would not bet on that."

They drove to the apartment in silence.

Ranger went around and helped her out of the car.

Ranger put his arm around her waist and led her into the building.

Stephanie unlocked the apartment door..

Ranger pulled his gun and checked the apartment.  
It was clear.

"Thank you, for all your help tonight."

"Babe, please be careful. Don't let him in your apartment."

"I am going to bed."

"I will check on you when I pick up our files tomorrow."

"Thanks again, Carlos."

"Babe, I love the sound of my name when you say it."

"I just say it."

"But it intrigues me. I guess because most people just call me Ranger."

"But I never knew you as this Ranger character. I only know Carlos."

Ranger tilted her chin up so her eyes were looking into hers.

"Babe...never mind."

I turns his face back to mine..

"Carlos, talk to me. Something is bothering you."

"I wanted to kiss you but I was afraid to?"

"Why didn't you? "

"Because I have dreamed of you so many times. But after what Morelli did I didn't want to pressure you."

"Carlos, I have never forgot you either."

Ranger closed the distance between us.

He pulled me close and we both kissed at the same time.

Both of us deepened the kiss and both were caught up in a sexual magnetic field that kept pulling us back together.

Finally they broke it off.

"Babe, can we go out again tomorrow?"

"I would like that."

"I will call you."

"Good night, Carlos."

"Good night, Babe."

Ranger kissed her again.

"You keep this up and we both are going to do something we will regret."

"I could easily cross that line with you."

"Carlos, we will discuss it tomorrow. But I have thought about that too."

"Good night, Babe."

"Carlos, why do you call me Babe?"

"Because when I left town your face was the only face that haunted my dreams. I have always thought you belonged to me since I couldn't forget you."

"Then since I could not forget you either maybe we do need to explore this and maybe we can find a way to make it work."

"You really are willing to try?"

"Yes, I am."

"I love you, Babe."

"Tell me that tomorrow after you have time to think it through. Besides I need to sort out the emotional overload I am in right now."

"You have a more level head than I do right now."

Carlos quickly kissed her again and then left.

I locked the door behind him.

At 2 am there was a knock on the door.

I checked the peephole and it was Joe Morelli.

I refused to let him in. I could tell he was drunk.

He kept banging on the door.

My neighbor across the hall Mr. Woolksy opened his door and pointed his

9 millimeter Glock at him.

"Either you leave or I will call the cops."

"I am a cop."

"Not when you are this drunk you are on no known police business. Now leave before I shoot your ass."

"You will hear from me again you worthless shit."

"World War II taught me how to shoot this gun real well. One shot will be fatal or one shot will leave you less than a man. Take your choice and don't take your time about doing it.

"This brought out Mrs. Becker. She pointed a .45 Colt at Joe's crotch.

"Shooting you Mr. Morelli would liberate half of this town's ladies extra curriculum activities. Remember Mr. Morelli we will protect Stephanie from creeps like you."

Mrs. Bestler opened her door and told them that she had called the police.

The police came into the hallway and they cuffed Morelli and took him away.

I stepped out in the hall and thanked my neighbors for their support.

I got hugs all around..

Mr. Woolksy even told me I needed anything to call him. I thanked him and went back inside.

Ewe! He is way too old for me. But I did appreciate his watchfulness.

The next morning I get ready and go to the Bond Office.

"Stephanie! Did you really get Joe arrested?" Connie asked.

"No. I refused to open my door. It was 2 am. Joe was drunk and my neighbors decided to protect me."

"Joe was charged with disorderly conduct. He had to spend the night in the drunk tank."

"Connie, I am worried about Joe. He is out of control. He claims I belong to him because he played Choo-Choo when I was six."

"That was years ago."

"I think you should get a restraining order against him."

"Could be."

Carlos walked into the office.

"Babe, I hear you had some trouble last night after I left."

"Nothing my neighbors couldn't handle."

"What was his problem?"

"He was upset because I would not open my door to him because it was 2 am. Not to mention he was drunk."

"Then it was smart not to open the door. Are you alright?"

"Yes. I just feel like maybe my mother is right I cause trouble where ever I go."

"You are not right, Babe. Please don't take the blame for something you had no control of."

"I will try. Connie do you have any files for me."

"I have four."

"Babe, would you like a partner free of charge?"

"You think Joe will cause me trouble?"  
"Yes, I do. You know the bigwigs will come down hard on him. He is already out for revenge."

"Carlos, you are scaring me."

"Babe, I know you think you can handle yourself but trust me on this. I want to protect you until we can decide how to get Morelli off your back."

I sat down on the couch.

"Carlos, I can not run all my life."

Carlos sat down beside me.

"Babe, if you try to take on Morelli it is like taking on all of the Police Department. But if you let me give you one of my guys the rogue officers will not harm you."

"Alright, Carlos. I don't like it but I can not fight the whole Police Department."

"Let me call Manny. He will love this assignment."

"Why does every man in life want bragging rights?"

"Because you are worth that and more."

"Guess I won't be leaving the office any time soon, huh?"

"Ten minutes, Babe. I won't leave until Manny arrives."

"You act like my very life is in danger."

"Babe, I want to protect you like it is. That way we won't overlook anything that could harm you."

"Thank you, Carlos."

"Connie can I have my files please?"

" You have five, Ranger."

"Thank you."

Ranger called Manny.

"Manny, I have a new permanent assignment. Could you come to the Bond Office and help Stephanie with her skips? Joe Morelli is who you are to protect her from first and foremost."

"I will be there in ten minutes."

"Manny, Stephanie needs to be trained on being a bounty hunter in the process."

"It will be my honor."

Ranger hangs up.

"Ten minutes, like I said. This way you can get some on the job training and still be protected."

Ranger looked at me and smiled.

"Manny says it will be his honor to be your partner."

JOE'S POV:

I got drunk and I wanted to see Stephanie.

Yes, I did beat on her door and woke up her neighbors but I would never hurt her.

The Chief gave me 3 days off without pay. I also will have to attend AA meetings for 6 months just to keep my job.

Why can't Stephanie see I love her?

I laid claim to her at age six. She gave herself to me before any other male. She is mine.

Who does Manoso think he is?

I ran him out of town once but this time I want him in jail!

I don't care who gets in my way I will make Stephanie Plum mine!

I watch as Stephanie and one of Manoso's thugs arrive at the office.

He better never lay a hand on her or it will be the last thing he ever does.

Shit! Ranger just pulled in. He has his hand on her back.

Lucky for him that is all he tried.

MANNY'S POV:

I pick Stephanie up at her apartment.

I see Joe just on the other side of the parking lot. I will have to keep an eye on him.

I drive Stephanie to the Bond Office.

I see out the front window that Joe is trying to hide his stalking of Stephanie.

Ranger comes into the Bond Office.

I get him away from the window and tell him about the stalker. The Boss said he would get a man on it with pictures and they would try to put a GPS and an audio bug on Joe's personal car when he leaves it.

Neither one of us tells Stephanie she is in danger. She might tip Joe off that we know what he is up to. Guess he thinks he is fooling us.

Stephanie and I pick up her skips. Yeah I might scare most of them by my size (6 foot 4 inches and 200 lbs of muscles). But she is doing a good job on her own.

We take the receipts back to Connie at lunch time and we had caught two of them. Stephanie does have a lot to learn but her caring personality comes through and most of the skips give in to her. Why not she is gorgeous and they will brag about being with her.

After lunch we catch the other two and she earned a total of $1,000 today and she wants to give me half. I explain to her that I can not take money from her and from RangeMan both. Besides I am supposed to be training her not stealing her money. She didn't like the answer but she agreed to it.

RANGER'S POV:

I put a team on following Joe. They are to take pictures and record the number of times Joe followed her and if he spoke to her and what were the circumstances.

I know what we will need to get the restraining order. With Joe being a policeman it may be harder to get.

I need to dig up information on the writings on the walls to prove he has had a propensity for stalking.

I am not sure I can find proof of the rape since Stephanie never told anyone about it. Maybe Mary Lou will remember it?

I am still furious that he raped her and thought that was OK. Not to mention humiliating her in the eyes of her peers. There is no excuse for that.

I need to get some cameras in her apartment in case he shows up again.

I can't let him destroy her self esteem any more than he has.

TWO WEEKS LATER:

Ranger has gotten all the audio and surveillance he thinks he needed and he needs to prove Morelli will not leave Stephanie alone.

Ranger has a meeting with the District Attorney.

"Mr. Manoso, why do you think Miss Plum needs this order of protection?

"Mr. Cruso, I have a large file on some of Mr. Morelli's activities. It goes clear back to when he was 8 years old and sexually assaulted Miss Plum. She is afraid of him."

"We can not charge him for something that occurred that far back."

"No. But it proves a pattern of his behavior. He repeated that behavior by raping Miss Plum then he immediately left for the Navy. But not before he wrote demeaning things on restroom walls and even the high school stadium walls. This ruined Miss Plum's character."

"Can you prove rape at this late stage?"

"You will find an audio tape of Morelli talking to Miss Plum on the phone and he mentioned that he wanted her and he had no intention of taking no from her or anyone else."

"How did you get this tape?"

"The electronic bugs were placed in Miss Plum's apartment as were cameras to try to protect her."

"You must have felt she was in danger to go to this extent."

"You will also find a police report where he was arrested for beating on her door at 2 am and her neighbors came to her rescue and held him at gun point until the police arrived. There are signed statements of her neighbors of how it happened. You will also find an album with pictures of all the times he has been stalking her. If you check the dates and times you will find out he is doing this while he is supposed to be on duty. Are the taxpayers really paying him to stalk a woman he wants in his own words "claim for my own." The trouble is Miss Plum does not want his affection."

"What is your interest in this situation?"

"I feel so strong she is in danger from Morelli that I am paying for a partner to help her in her job. I also paying to have the surveillance out of my pocket because, one it is what my company does but most of all it is because this man has destroyed her personal self esteem and is continuing to do it to her. No man should have that much power over a woman and expect her to make any decision of her own free will. I want to break the curse Morelli put on Miss Plum at the age of 6 and continues to use that degrading hold on her. Think about it. She is almost 30 and her whole life this man has done nothing but tear her down."

"I will look over the file and I will get back to you in a couple days."

"Thanks, Mr. Cruso. I just want her liberated so her friends can help her learn who she is. But after all the put downs she is a productive member of society by bringing criminals back into the system. She is a strong woman and she needs some one to believe her instead of everything Morelli tells us about her."

"You have me intrigued. I always thought Morelli to be a decent kind of guy but the picture you are painting could leave him open to corruption."

"That is in the file too. You will find a long list of female names who are known sexual partners for our cop. Also you will find a list of members of three mob families that Morelli uses to get access to things a cop does not need to be involved in."

"Are you telling me that Morelli is involved with 3 mob families and the police department knowingly overlooks his involvements?"

"Yes, sir. You will find log sheets of his involvements and they were obtained by my patrols. I have had Morelli under surveillance for almost a year. Even before I knew Miss Plum again. You see there was a boxing match when I was in high school with Joe Morelli. It was called a draw. Then I moved to Miami, then I went to the Army. I eventually became a Ranger and have done many missions for our government so surveillance and gathering intelligence is my specialty. I only recently reconnected with Miss Plum. The first day we reconnected I found out about the rape and started my digging into Morelli's background. It is full of deceit, lying and using his name to get favors from many people."

"Now I really want to read this file. I will call you when I have a decision."

"Thank you for your time. Here is my business card." Ranger scribbles a number on the back of the card. "This is my cellphone number."

They shake hands and Ranger leaves.

THE DISTRICIT ATTORNEY'S POV:

I thought Mr. Manoso was way off base where Morelli was concerned.

I looked through the written evidence and was shocked at what I found.

Meeting after meeting with mob figures.

Money being deposited into his account days after each meeting. Hmm, he is being paid off for something.

I started my own investigation on these connections. Seems as if Morelli is fixing tickets for the mobs.

There is even a hint that Morelli was diverting the police by giving them false information about drug drops so the real drops would go as planned. Each time this would happen there was a deposit ranging from $2,000 to $5,000 in Morelli's account.

This information made me call the FBI. They did not believe me either but the information I found along with the Manoso information and pictures made them to decide to open and investigation into Detective Morelli.

TWO DAYS LATER:

"Mr. Manoso, it is District Attorney Cruso."

"How can I help you?"

"Mr. Manoso, I found your Intel very interesting. So much so I called in the FBI. They advised me not to order a hearing for the restraining order but they also have put a tail on Miss Plum for her own safety."

"I will notify my men so they do not try to interfere with their work."

"The agent in charge said he may contact your handler so he will know it is not you that is the focus of the probe."

"That is fine. I have already notified him so he is aware of the situation."

"Thank you for bringing this to our attention."

"I am just concerned with Miss Plum's safety."

"We will do our best to keep her as safe as possible."

STEPHANIE'S POV:

Manny and I have become friends and his training has made my job so much easier. I am not as afraid of using force to subdue a skip.

Manny and I are after a skip charged with carjacking and has a long rap sheet.

We arrive at his parent's house but they are not being cooperative.

His Aunt is a friend of my mother. Mrs. Rapfort thinks threatening to tell my mother will make me stop looking for her nephew. WRONG!

Thanks to Carlos allowing me to use his search engines I have several other places to check for the runaway carjacker.

Manny drives me to a farm out in the county. The place gives me the creeps.

"Manny the Spidey senses are going berserk."

"You want to wait?"  
"We need more back up. Let's leave and call Ranger."

They back up and leave like they had turned in the wrong drive."

"Ranger, it is Stephanie. Manny and I came to a farm looking for Ralph Rapfort. But my Spidey Senses tells me there is a large gun cache and we are not equipped to deal with it."

"Where are you?"

"The roadside park on Route 1."

"We will be there in 15. Don't go in until we get there."

"Thank you, Carlos."

I turned to Manny.

"Carlos says not to go in until he gets here."

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER:

Two teams arrived and surrounded the house.

They were armed with assault style rifles and plenty of ammo.

Ranger knocked on the door and Stephanie stood on the other side of the door.

Mrs. Rapfort opened the door.

"We are Bond Agents for Vincent Plum. We want your son."

"He is not here."

"I need to check."

"Not without a warrant."

"Lady as Bond Agents we don't need a search warrant. Your son sign a form giving us the right to check any house we suspect him to be in. Since he skipped out on court we are invoking our rights to search. OK, boys on the count of three we go in. One...Two...Three!"

A team broke in through the back as Ranger went in the front. They checked the house and he wasn't there.

Ranger sent a man into the attic and they found Ralph hiding behind some boxes. They took him into custody.

Brian, the man who went into the attic, then called Ranger to the attic.

In the attic were 6 large boxes of assault rifles.

Since Ralph was already a felon he could not own or be around guns.

Ranger called the Mercer County Sheriff's Department

They sent a team out to the farm.

When they brought all the boxes downstairs and they were done inventorying the contents they had 36 assault rifles and 72 rounds of ammo. 7They also found 3 boxes with 15 pounds of high grade heroin.

The Sheriff's men arrested Ralph, his mother and father because they all lived in the same house.

After they left Ranger locked up the house.

He came to me and thanked me for believing my Spidey Senses.

Manny and I went to the jail to get my apprehension receipt.

TWO HOURS LATER:

"Mr. Manoso this is DA Cruso."

"What can I do for you?"

"Mr. Manoso I called to let you know that the raid we conducted this afternoon has had a huge reward and I will back your request for an immediate temporary restraining order covering Miss Plum against Joe Morelli."

"Why the change of mind?"

"There was information at the Rapfort house to prove that Joe Morelli was involved in acquiring and selling of those rifles. We are still trying to connect him to the Heroin but have not done that yet. We deem Morelli to be a public nuisance and have arrested him. Morelli maybe able to convince a judge to let him out on bond so please warn Miss Plum."

"Is this a local matter or federal?"

"Federal. Seems as if Mr. Morelli has been involved in bringing guns to our area for several years. We have had 3 people roll over on him already."

"How much danger is Stephanie in right now?"

"None unless Morelli gets out of jail. When he finds out she was there then she will be his first target. I have set up an appointment with Judge Benjamin to have a closed hearing and I will try to get that order for her."

"Thank you."

"Mr. Manoso, tell Miss Plum that once it gets out that she helped put Joe out of business there will be plenty of Morelli's out to get her."

"I am sure of that, sir. Thank you."

Ranger hangs up the phone.

Ranger dials Manny's cellphone.

"Manny, is Stephanie with you?"

"Yes. We just got the last skip and we are about to turn them in."

"You do it. Do not let her get out of the vehicle.! Joe Morelli has been arrested and her life is now in severe danger. Better yet. Bring her here then one of the other boys can take the skip in. I want her under lock and key!"

"Yes, sir, Boss."

"What is Carlos so upset about. I rarely hear him yelling?"

"Joe Morelli was arrested and Ranger says your life is in severe danger and I am to take you to RangeMan. Then we will have someone take the skip to the PD. You are not to go near that place."

"What was he arrested for?"

"Ranger did not say. He will explain it when we get there."

TEN MINUTES LATER:

Manny takes Stephanie inside RangeMan.

They go to the fifth floor.

Manny knocks on Ranger's door.

"Enter"

Manny opens the door and leads Stephanie inside.

"Have a seat, Babe." Ranger said.

"Carlos, what was Joe arrested for?"

"Babe, Joe Morelli is in deep trouble with the Fed's. He has been acquiring and selling assault rifles in this town."

"Why would he do that when they could use them to kill police officers?"

"No way of knowing his motive but since you were there when the raid occurred on the house and the cache was found the whole Morelli clan will be out to eliminate you thinking the charges would then be dropped."

"I had nothing in his arrest."

"I know that but their view will be that you caused it to happen and they will want you eliminated. The District Attorney is going to get you the order of protection against Joe but he can not cover all the family members. Your life is in severe danger right now."

"What can I do?"

"We have apartments here at RangeMan. You can stay in one of them until we can figure this out."

"In other words I am your prisoner?"

"It is either that or one of my men will sleep on your couch."

"That isn't fair to your man."

"This isn't fair to you either. But take your choice. Stay here and stay safe or run the risk of somebody playing sniper and shoot at you."

"That is pretty strong isn't it?"

"Babe, you don't know the scope of what Morelli has done. He has been a gun runner, a drug importer and dealer and he fixes things for the mob. All three families has used his services. He is in jail but with all his connections he is likely to get bonded out. Do you really want to be at his mercy?"

"No. It wouldn't be safe."

"Then you have three choices. (1) you can take your chances at your place; (2) you can stay on the 4th floor apartments; (3) or you can stay on the 7th floor in my apartment. I have a pull-out hide-a-bed."

"Put that way I guess I will stay on 4th floor. What about my clothes?"

"I will send Ella my housekeeper to pick up some things for you."

"Carlos, did you have a hand in this trying to get back at Joe?"

"No. You were with me when we found the rifles, ammo and drugs. I did not plant anything. This is all Morelli's doing."

"You are right. I was there and I was the one who called you. I am sorry I blamed you."

"Babe, I told you the other night that I love you but I will not stack the deck to get you. I want you to come to me of your own free will."

Carlos went over to his desk and took out a key fob.

He handed to me.

"Babe, this is the only way to get to penthouse floor. You can use any time you wish."

"Thank you, Carlos. I don't think I am ready for that yet."

"No pressure, Babe."

"OK, show me where I will be sleeping, please."

Ranger took me to the elevator and we went down one floor.

Ranger led her to apartment number 7.

He opened the door for me.

It was a masculine apartment but still very cozy.

He showed me the bedroom.

It was a queen size bed with a bathroom off to the left hand side.

"It looks comfortable enough."

Carlos came closer to me.

"Babe, are you sure you don't want to hide out for a few days until we can get the mess under control?"

"I refuse to run scared. Besides I have a job to do. Without it I won't have the money to pay my bills."

"Alright but I would prefer you let me send 2 men out with you until we can calm things down."

"Manny can handle it can't he?"

"He can not drive and still scan all of the scenery while he is driving."

"True. Alright only one more, Carlos."

"Thank you, Babe, for letting me protect you."

"I don't have a death wish so I don't have much choice."

"It shouldn't take too long for the Feds to get things ironed out."

"Thank you, Carlos, for helping me. I know my attitude sounds ungrateful but I am truly grateful. I just don't like be cooped up."

"Hope you sleep well but remember you can always join me on seven."

"I will remember."

"Good night, Babe. The kitchen is fully stocked so if you get hungry you will not have to leave the apartment. Manny lives in apartment number 8 if you feel scared."

"Sorry to be a problem for you. This has to be expensive for you."

" There is no price on your life, Babe."

Carlos bent down and kissed me.

Why does his kisses make me lose all sense of logical thoughts.

Boy do I love them though.

"Good night, Carlos."

"Babe, thank you for not fighting me on this. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. Good night.

Carlos walked out the door and I locked the door behind him.

I don't like this arrangement at all. It feels like I am in jail myself.

I take a shower then climb into bed in my clothes since I have nothing else to sleep in.

I did a lot of tossing and turning but I finally got to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING:

I wake up and it takes a couple seconds to realize where I was.

I get out of bed and wash my face and there was a new toothbrush on the sink so I brushed my teeth.

I go out into the living room and I decided to check out the kitchen when I heard a knock on the door.

I opened the door and Ranger was in the hall.

"Babe, here is your suitcase."

"Thank you, Carlos."

"Babe, there is breakfast set up on the fourth floor break room so you don't have to cook unless you want to."

"I really am not a good cook. I usually only eat packaged food."

"Ella would love to teach you if you like."

"Who is Ella?"

"She is my housekeeper, my Aunt, and the lady who packed your suitcase."

"I would like to learn to cook but I am hopeless my Mother says."

Carlos took a few steps towards me.

"You are not hopeless, Babe. But I love you the way you are."

Carlos had his arms around me.

"Babe, I have loved you since High School. I just hope that someday you will love me in return."

"Carlos, I do love you. I have never forgotten you. You have come into my life again and become my protector. All of that is wonderful but I want to learn who the man behind Ranger is. That is the man I want to fall in love with."

"That is a side I do not often show even to Ranger."

"Then explain to me...if you say Morelli and my mother have brainwashed me to think I am worthless then isn't it similar to you hiding who you really are from Ranger and the rest of the world?"

"Babe, I don't have an answer for that. I have spent years perfecting the Ranger persona that maybe...just maybe Carlos has gotten lost a little bit."

"Then don't bring Ranger to me come to me as Carlos and let me love that part of you. Give Ranger to everyone else but give me Carlos."

"Babe, you are amazing to me. I will try to bring Carlos to you but you need to know that I have spent so much time hiding him I will need your help if I forget sometimes."

"Carlos, it will be me and you. I will let you be Ranger in the daytime but when it is you and me together I want it to be Carlos that is holding me."

"Sometimes I think you are smarter than I am."

"Carlos, don't you know women also like to see the softer side of men?"

"Babe, I will gladly show you my softer side if that means that I get to spend more time with you."

"That is what I want too."

"Then can I convince you to move up to seven. I promise to leave Ranger in the office?"

"You really want to try being a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship?"

"Relationships has always been a dirty word in my book but where you are concerned I think I always held out that part just for you."

"Then I accept. I love you Carlos. I would be honored to be your girlfriend. But what will the guys say about my living on seven?"

"They have two choices. Accept my decision or leave."

"Ranger, don't be so harsh on them. If they have a problem with it shouldn't you find out what the problem is before you make a final decision?"

"You called me Ranger."

"Because, Darling, you were speaking as Ranger. How dare they disobey your orders. But until you know the reason you would be jumping to conclusions."

"That is why I love you so much. You are right. Let's see what the boys has to say first."

"Come on change your clothes and we will go eat on fourth floor and you can join our morning meeting. I will tell them who you are and we will see what happens."

"Food! I am all for. What if they don't like me?"

"Now who is the one backpedaling?"

"Me?"

"Go change, Babe. I want to introduce you as my girlfriend. I am proud of you."

I take a shower and change clothes.

I come back out to the living room and Carlos has my suitcase and purse sitting by the door.

"Babe, are you ready to see your new home?"

"Yes."

"Then let me escort you to our apartment."

"Carlos, is it alright to be apprehensive?"

"It is. But this is what both of us wants and it means that both of us can help heal each other. Healing is a good thing."

"Then Darling lets go home."

"Babe, Home never sounded so good."

We get into the elevator and ride to the penthouse.

Carlos, opened the door.

"Oh my goodness! It is gorgeous."

"Welcome home, Babe."

I turn into his arms.

I kiss him and he returns the favor.

We decide to go to breakfast rather than initiate the apartment right now.

ON THE FOURTH FLOOR:

The men were eating and chatting then the room went stone silence.

Ranger walked into the room with a woman!

Ranger laughed at the men.

"Men, you might as well get used to having Stephanie around. She has agreed to be my girlfriend. She will be living with me on 7. If you have any objection Stephanie has asked me to discuss it with you rather than dismiss you like was my first suggestion. I am not known for having women around me but Stephanie is special to me. I expect you to treat her with respect or get used to plenty of mat time."

Manny stood up. "Men, This is my partner and when Ranger is done with you I will be taking over mat time. She is special and if you give her a chance you will find she is caring person."

"Thank you, Manny. Guys most of you don't know me but I will try not to get in your way. I am learning to be a bounty hunter and I could use any tips you can give me. I have known Carlos since high school before he left for Miami. I hope we can all get along so none of you chose to leave because of me."

The men gathered around and shook her hand.

Carlos led me to the food table and I was surprised at the variety. I filled my plate and sat beside Carlos.

"I hope I won't cause you to lose any men because of this decision."

"Babe, if I do then they were not the man I thought they were."

" I am only interested in making you happy."

"Babe, I am happier than I ever expected to be. Can you imagine how I felt when you walked into that diner? The woman of my dreams standing in front of me. I could not believe my eyes then to have you tell me you loved me so soon afterwards are things dreams are made of."

"When I found out who you were those feelings I had back then just literally sprung out of me. But I still meant every word I said."

Carlos leaned over and kissed me.

"I love you too, Babe."

"Are we both crazy?"

"Maybe but isn't it fun to be this crazy together?"

" I think it is."

"Would you like to know who your second bodyguard is going to be?"

"You have him picked out already?"

"Yes. He is a high school buddy from our high school days."

"Who is that?"

"Remember Glenn Williams?"

"The boy who the guys picked on because he was so little?"

"Yes, but he had a late growing spell."

"Glenn, will you come here a minute?"

"Yes, Ranger."

"You remember Stephanie Plum?"

"Yes, she was the girl Morelli wrote about on those walls."

"Well do you think you can protect her from the Morelli family?"

"I will die trying, sir."

"Then you will become her second partner along with Manny. Your job will be to watch for snipers or anyone following you two so Manny can concentrate on driving."

"It would be my honor, sir."

"I see Carlos is right you grew up."

"Yeah I was 5 foot 4 inches as a freshman but in the first year of college I put on almost a foot in height. I am 6 foot 1 inch now and I have a black belt in Karate and I earned a sniper badge in the Marines."

"Wow! I am impressed. Thank you for your service and I will feel safer with you around me."

"It will be my pleasure. Do you still hate the name squirrel?"

I blushed beet red.

"You want to explain that name to me?" Carlos asked.

"Back in our freshman year she had buck teeth and the kids used to tease her. Then she got braces and they called her "metal mouth"."

"So you were teased too, Babe?"

"Mercifully. Thanks for the reminder "short stuff".

We all laughed because that is not who we were today.

Carlos decided we all needed to get busy.

Manny and Glenn were told to take the Cadillac Escalade.

They were also told that would be our assigned vehicle because it had bullet proof side panels and bullet proof glass.

I was in shock that anyone ever had such a thing.

I knew Carlos loves me if he wants me this protected.

The three of us walked into the Bond Office.

Connie's mouth dropped open.

"Two bodyguards?"

"Yes, because of the danger from the Morelli's. Carlos is being overly cautious. This hunk is Glenn Williams."

"Wow! "

"There are plenty more guys like him back at RangeMan."

"You will have to come to one of our night of the town parties, Connie." Manny told her.

"Let me know when. I am free so I would love to be seen with hunks like you two."

"Do you have my files?"

""Yes. You are drowning in them today. There are eight of them. Most are first time offenders. But there are two that are known fighters."

"Bet they can't win against my bodyguards."

"I would hope not."

We leave to catch our skips.

The first two skips were easy.

The third was a drunk who thought he was related to Bruce Lee but considering Glenn is a black belt that did not take long to change his mind.

The fourth skip was drunk too but it took both guys to carry him out. No way I could have gotten him to the car. He weighed over 400 lbs.

We went to lunch a Pino's and there were several cops.

They saw me and left. Evidently they were still on Joe's side.

Eddie Garazza and Carl Costanza both came over and speak to me.

"Stephanie, how is life treating you?"

"I am fine. Hope to survive the wrath of the Morelli's but doing fine. Eddie and Carl this is Glenn Williams. He is a former classmate but works at RangeMan now.

"I remember you. My how you have grown." Eddie said.

"I remember you too Eddie. I also heard who you married. Do I need to send you a sympathy card?"

"No. Shirley has some quirks but I still love that woman."

"I am happy for you then."

"Stephanie, if you need me call my cell."

"Thanks, Eddie. Tell Shirley I said hello."

"Will do. Just don't blame all of us cops for what Morelli did."

"I promise. Did you guys have any idea he was in so much shit?"

"No, I didn't. I would have kept my distance if I had known." Eddie said.

"I hate that all cops are getting black eyes because of scum like that." Carl said.

"Well most people won't hold grudges forever. When it dies down you will get your respect back."

"I hope so Steph. Good to see you. You two take good care of our girl."

"We will try." Manny said.

They finished their lunch and went back to catching skips.

By the end of the day they had returned every skip back to the system.

I used my fob and went up to the penthouse.

I was in the shower when Carlos came into the apartment and I did not hear come in. Until he stepped into the shower with me.

Naturally I did the female thing and screamed.

Carlos just smiled at me.

"Babe, the view I like most."

"You scared me."

"How did your day go?"

"Got all eight skips.

"You ready to unwind?"

"With you always."

Sex in the shower with Carlos was very interesting and fulfilling."

We dressed after the shower and we went into the living room and turned on the TV.

Ella brought up supper. She even made me pineapple upside down cake for desert.

I love that woman.

We watched TV for awhile and we both decided that bedroom time would be more fun.

All I can tell you is this man knows how to make love to a woman. I am addicted to him already.

We really did get some sleep.

JUMP AHEAD SIX MONTHS:

The whole Morelli family has their own troubles and have left me alone.

I am back to only Manny as a bodyguard.

I am happy with Carlos but he has begun to change and it worries me.

He has begun showing a jealous streak that he has never shown before.

I get the third degree every night and most of the questions center around what man had I seen or spoke to.

I have made up my mind that I am going to address it but first I am going to find my own apartment and gradually move things out. I know all about the cameras and I know that these men they will tell Carlos if I move too much at one time.

Since I have lived with Carlos I have not had to pay apartment rent.

I have a nest egg put back.

Manny and I do my skip hunting.

We only had 3 skips today but all three brought in $5,000 in my pocket alone.

I go into Ranger's office when we get back to RangeMan.

I knock on the door.

"Enter."

"I am done for the day is there anything you need me to do?"

"No, we are fine here. Did you have any trouble with the skips?"

"No. The only one who thought about giving me trouble was terrified of Manny's height."

"Did you talk to anyone else today?"

"My father. He was at the post office talking to his friends when I mailed in my cellphone payment."

"Is that all?"

"Carlos, why all the questions. Have I ever lied to you? NO! I HAVE NOT! Then do not accuse me without telling me who you think I am interested in."

"Sorry, Babe. I didn't mean it like that. It is just something seems to be off with us lately."

"Sure it is. I know when I am not being trusted. Hell, you have trackers on your vehicles. You have trackers in my purse. Yes, I found them! I am capable of taking care of myself thanks to your men training me but still you don't trust me. Well Mr. Manoso either you get over your own fear or I will leave here and I will not be taking any trackers with me! Do I make myself clear?"

"Very."

"Good. Tonight I will sleep on fourth floor since I can not be trusted I don't need to share your bed then either. You will not use sex to confuse my thoughts.

Tomorrow I will look for another apartment so I can move on with my life. You are worse the Joe Morelli ever thought of being. Joe did not try to tie me down nor did Joe ever accuse me of running around when he knew my every move.

I will tell Manny that tomorrow is his day off. I refuse to take another dime from you when you have no faith in me. "

"Babe, wait."

"No, Carlos. So you can sweet talk me into submission? Hell you taught me better than that! On second thought I will pack my bag and leave tonight. See how long it takes for you to find me this time. "

I turn and leave the office and go upstairs and pack a few things that are necessary. I go down to the garage and get in my own car for a change. I leave the premises and drive to police station and then phone my father to come and get me.

Daddy pulls up and I get in his cab.

"Stephanie what is this all about?"

"Daddy, Carlos has decided he no longer trusts me. Like come on, he has one of his own men with me at all times but Carlos thinks I am running around on him."

"What are you going to do?"

"Daddy to you still have the key to Grandma Mazur's bungalow outside of town?"

"Yes, we have always kept the electricity and water turned on why?"

"Can I use it until I figure out if I even want to stay in Trenton."

"Where would you go?"

"Not sure. I could go stay with Cousin Bernice in Maine or I could just hide out at your cabin by the lake."

"What about money?"

"I will go to a town close by and get a job. I just don't want to run into Carlos right now."

"Is that why you are leaving your car here?"

"I think it may have a tracker planted on it. Carlos will find it but not me."

"Are you sure you can't talk this out?"

"Daddy, if I tell him I am not cheating on him and he still does not believe me then why keep beating up on my own heart. I love this man but I learned from being with Joe that if you can not trust your man's word then you are only fooling yourself to believe him when he says he loves you. Well, if my word is not good enough for Carlos and he has zero proof I have done anything wrong then I don't want his version of love."

"I agree with you on that point. Let's go get you some groceries and I will take you to the house. Why don't we go get Old Blue for tonight."

"At least I would have transportation that way."

"Right. Groceries then you know how to get to the house and Carlos may not think about Old Blue since it sits in the garage all the time. It will give you a head start on hiding from him."

"Daddy, am I wrong to leave?"

"Baby, if you felt strong enough to go this far then it is your decision so you do what is right for you and I will help any way I can."

"Thanks, Daddy."

Daddy took me to the grocery store and together we got enough for a week's worth of meals.

Daddy drove me back to his house and he pulled the cab into the garage like always."

Daddy went into the house and brought me both the key to the house and to Old Blue.

I went into the house and used my bedroom window for a look out no black vehicles in sight.

I go back downstairs and phone Manny.

"Manny, this is Stephanie. I will not be working tomorrow so you will have the day off unless Carlos has something for you to do."

"Cal said you left with bags."

"Cal was right. I will not be spending the night there tonight."

"Something is wrong isn't it?"

"Yes but it is between Carlos and I and has nothing to do with you or the other guys."

"Call me if you need me."

"I promise Manny. I want to keep personal business away from the business end of it."

"I understand. Are you going to keep your job?"

"I am not sure yet. That would make it too easy for Carlos to find me."

"Let me know when you get settled."

"I promise."

I next call the Bond Office.

"Vincent Plum Bail Bonds."

"Connie, this is Steph. I won't be in for a few days. I just had a fight with Carlos and I am laying low."

"Alright. How long do you plan on being gone?"

"A week probably. I need to sort out my feelings."

"Stephanie, while I think you may have jumped to conclusions I will be on your side whatever you decide."

"Thanks, Connie. I can't go too far because Joe's trial is in two weeks."

"Shit girl, I almost forgot."

"Not me. I am scared shitless over testifying against a Morelli."

"Maybe hiding out is not such a bad deal right now."

"Maybe. I will be in touch."

"Take care Stephanie. I will turn all skips over to RangeMan whether Boss Man likes it or not."

"He will just assign one of the guys to do it so no big deal."

"Bye, Stephanie."

"Bye, Connie. Thank you for being on my side."

"You are welcome. Stay safe."

I spend the evening out on the back patio. There are no neighbors to see me and turn me in. I keep all the lights turned off just in case.

Do I want to go back to Carlos?

"I am tired of being doubted. Joe did it, my mother never believed in me, now Carlos thinks I am cheating on him. What is wrong with me."

TWO WEEKS LATER:

I have to show up in court so I know I will have to face Carlos too.

I manage to slip in without incident.

That didn't last long. Carlos sat down beside me.

"Babe, why won't you let me explain?"

"What is there to explain? You don't trust me. I never looked at another man yet that wasn't good enough for you. What do you want from me Carlos? Wearing a chastity belt and you holding the key?"

"No, Babe. You had a stalker and I tried to protect you."

"How convenient for you."

" Do you remember Silas Milliner?"

"Yes, he was a skip who almost got away. He ended up with a broken collar bone when I flipped him onto the ground."

"Well he sent a buddy to try to kidnap you."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about that?"

"Because it came to my attention we had a leak at RangeMan and I needed to plug it first. But I had two other men you at all times."

"So you couldn't even trust me is that it?"  
"No that is not it. But if you told anybody where you would be it could have been disastrous for you."

"I don't want to talk about it here."

"Will you come home with me when we are done?"

"I will think about it."

Court was called to order .

There were several witnesses ahead of me.

They called my name.

Carlos squeezed my hand.

I took the stand and was sworn in.

"Miss Plum, have you ever slept with the defendant?"

"No."

"But you have had sex with him have you not?"

"If you call being raped sex then I guess I have."

"Are you telling this court that you did not enjoy it?"  
"Objection, your Honor. She is the victim and to degrade her a second time is uncalled for."

"Objection sustained. Counselor you have not provided any proof to prove or disprove her statement. Not to mention you were told in pre-trial that this witness was not to be badgered on this subject. Change your question or you will be held in contempt of court for violating the court's ruling."

"Yes, Your Honor. Miss Plum when you were in high school did you view Joseph Morelli as a suitor?"

"No. I did not."

"What if I tell you I have proof that you liked him?"  
"Then you would be the one lying."

"Your Honor request Miss Plum to answer the question."

"Why would you be considering Mr. Barnes to be lying, Miss Plum?"

"Your Honor, no female would consider dating a boy who sexually molested her at age six!"

"Continue, Mr. Barnes."

"Miss Plum, were you attracted to Joseph Morelli?"

"No, sir. Mr. Morelli constantly pursued me but I never wanted anything to do with him. My mother tried to get me to date him but I refused every overture Mr. Morelli tried."

"What about when you worked at Tasty Pastry?"

"That is where the rape occurred. You want me to call that a date?"

"Your Honor, remind Miss Plum to answer the question and not to elaborate on it."

"Your Honor, If I don't fully answer the question then I would be lying to this court."

"I agree with Miss Plum. Being raped can never be construed as a date. She has a right to correct your leading question. Next question."

"Miss Plum, were you not engaged to marry Joseph Morelli?"

"NO! Joseph, himself, started the rumor and my mother told all of her friends that I was engaged to him. But I have never had one date with Joseph Morelli nor was there ever a ring on my finger from any man, especially from a man I consider a child molester and a rapist."

"Then why do you keep going to the police department to see him?"

"I go to the police department because it is part of my job. Bail Bond Agents have to take their skips to the police station to be re-booked. I do not go out of my way to speak to Mr. Morelli."

"I have been told you have a restraining order against Mr. Morelli."

"Yes, I do."

"On what grounds did you invent to get that order?"  
"I think you need to ask District Attorney Cruso and Judge Benjamin about that order. They are the ones who got the order for me because Mr. Morelli was harassing me and he caused an incident at my apartment by pounding on my door at 2 am and causing a scene because I would not let him into my apartment. He was drunk."

"So you are trying to convince this court that you are totally innocent, is that right, Miss Plum?"

"Sir, I did not ask to be molested at 6 years old, raped at 16 nor have my reputation ruined by Mr. Morelli's writing on all the restroom walls including the high school stadium for the whole town to see.. Yes, I am an injured party because of your client's behavior. But hell, why should I expect you to believe me there isn't one person in this town who has ever believed me. Simply because of the Morelli name he gets by with everything. But I am innocent and I don't care who doesn't believe it! My mother who has helped perpetuate his status as the Italian Stallion over what was done to me. They both can go to hell for all I care."

"Your Honor I request her answer be stricken for the record."

"Why, Mr. Barnes you don't want to hear the truth. Striking it won't make it any less true."

"Your Honor, I want her testimony stricken."

"No, Mr. Barnes. She was called as a witness and just because she is not on your side you can not have it stricken to suit your own purposes. Her testimony will remain in its entirety. For once I think we have heard the truth here today."

"No further questions, Your Honor."

"Any rebuttal, Mr. Cruso?"

"No, Your Honor. To rebut the truth would be an injustice."

"Call your next witness, Mr. Cruso."

"I call Dr. Miriam Abernathy."

"Dr. Abernathy, do you have any knowledge of this so-called rape of Miss Plum?"

"I gave the court a copy of the notes taken about a week after the rape. I found several tears in the uterine wall that more likely occurred from forced intercourse than simply sex. The tears got infected and required a D&C of Miss Plum and it took 3 rounds of antibiotics to get rid of the infection. I was her GYN and her pap smear three months before the incident showed she was a virgin."

"Thank you, Dr. Abernathy. Your witness, Mr. Barnes."

"Dr. Abernathy, could these tears be done by having rough sex."

"That is possible but that would have meant brutal sex. A young girl that age would not normally have that type of sex."

"But it is possible, right?"

"Yes, possible but not probable for a girl having sex for the first time."

"But it could happen if she was a willing participant?"

"Yes."

"No further questions."

"You may step down."

"Your next witness."

I couldn't handle it any more and I got up and left the courtroom.

Carlos was right behind me.

"Babe, will you please come home with me and let's discuss this out."

"No. But I will go set at the park where it is cool but I will not let you get me back at RangeMan where you hold all the cards."

"I will meet you at the city park."

I drove to the little park and parked in the shade.

Carlos parked beside me and I saw two black vehicles parked down from the parking lot. One on each side.

"Am I still being threatened."

"No, Babe, we caught Silas. The men are just being careful."

"Now what were you telling me?"

"You had a stalker. I tried to protect you without tipping you off."

"Why couldn't you tell me about the leak and trust me to protect you and myself by not giving out information?"

"Babe, I only know the military way. It was on a needs to know basis and I felt you would be safer if you did not know."

"Carlos, you forget I know almost everyone in town. Wouldn't I know if someone was acting strange faster than you and the men?"

"Yes, Babe, but as a military man that never crossed my mind."

"Carlos, from my point of view you kept asking me everyone I ever spoke to. To me that meant you did not trust me or Manny. Like he was keeping secrets from you or I was not allowed to have friends outside RangeMan. Most of these people I have known my whole life. All of a sudden you did not trust me enough to let me have friends from my past. Then when I told you "no" it felt like that you doubted my word. As I told you I will not live with a man who does not trust my very words."

"Babe, I am sorry. I see how you saw my actions made you feel that way but that was not my intention. Guess my own insecurities were not as hidden as I thought they were."

"Carlos, I have told you about my trust issues and with this trial facing me I was on edge anyway. Having you, of all people doubting me destroyed any self esteem I thought I had."

"Babe, the woman I saw on the stand today proved that you have plenty of self esteem left. They tried to tear you down more but you didn't allow them to even knock you down one notch. I am proud of you."

"I am just sick of being the butt of the town's jokes. First it was what Morelli wrote on the walls, living with my mother who hated the ground I walked on to being the butt of the police's jokes and lottery pools."

""Have you ever thought of taking your complaints to the City Council?"

"No, gambling is legal in New Jersey. Why would they listen?"

"Because their version is not letting the IRS collect taxes off it."

"Taking them to court would not stop them."

"Maybe you are right. But back to you and me. Babe, I love you more than any woman I have ever met. I want to marry you but you ran away before I could ask."

"But it boils down to you did not trust me to keep my mouth shut or to help you find the leak. You did not even tell Manny so he could be more vigilant and he could have asked how I knew the person I was talking to and passed on the information but you didn't trust him either. You could have left Glenn on the case because he would have known everyone I was speaking too."

"You are right. I handled it all wrong. Will you forgive me?"

"Yes, Carlos. I will admit that trust is my touchy subject."

"Babe, will you please come home?"

"I need to think this through but I promise to give you an answer In a day or too."

"Will you let me take you to supper? I just need to be close to you. I have missed you more than words can convey."

"Supper will be nice but I am sure where ever I go will draw attention."

"Then my being with you will show them that you are not afraid of their grapevine lies."

"So just take a deep breath and face the dragons?"

Carlos laughed at me.

"I have never had to fight fire breathing dragons but I will give it a good try."

"You know my mother's friends will have plenty to say."

"If they had listened to your testimony today they would walk away from her. How could any mother try to force her daughter to marry the one who not only molested her but raped her as well? That is unspeakable."

"Can we forget all that and just go find something to eat before the beast actually gets hungry?"

Carlos chuckled. "You pick the place."

"Since we want to start over let's go back to Pat's Diner."

"I will meet you there."

We pulled into the Diner. It was almost empty.

Carlos picked a table where his back was to the wall but also the table could not be seen from the window.

We put in our orders.

Carlos took my hands in his.

"Babe, I am sorry I left you to fight the fight of your life alone."

"I feel like I have fought the fight of the century. I am emotionally drained and I tired of being treated like a second class citizen. Joe only wanted me to satisfy his own needs. My mother has always tried to make me be like the Morelli's her whole life. I have been the laughing stock of the town since I was a kid. I am thinking about leaving Trenton so I can learn to be seen for who I am not who the town thinks I am."

"Babe, please don't leave me out of your life."

"Carlos, I still love you but I am just too hurt to make a decision right now where you are concerned. I trusted you completely but once again that trust was betrayed. I can not live without trust any more."

"Babe, I am sorry my military ideas gave you that impression. All I wanted was to keep you safe. I did not mean for it to sound like I did not trust you."

"Carlos, there is more to love than sex. Trust is what a life is based on and you just rocked my foundation. It will take some time to recover from that. I won't be coming back to RangeMan. I am not sure I want to even stick to being a bounty hunter any more. I may just leave town and start over somewhere."

"Babe, please don't cut me out of your life."

"Carlos, I just need time to heal."

"How can I fix this?"

"That is the problem. It is my problem not yours. Only I can fix it. I am the one who has to decide who to believe and if I can justify trusting you again. Can you give me a few days alone to think it through?"

"I don't like not knowing where you are. But if I keep pushing you are going to quit talking to me at all aren't you?"

"That is a possibility. I have been pushed against so many walls and told so often how to think I am not sure myself, if I know how to even live a life without being told what to do."

I left and went to my Grandmother's old homestead. Ranger had never been there or even heard about it as far as I knew.

I had a lot of thinking to do.

I spent most of the the first day trying to figure out what "I" want from life.

But I also was asking myself if I could ever trust Carlos again.

If I go back will he always think he knows what is better for me than I do?

I realized that everything he did was because of his love for me.

Yes. He used the wrong way to achieve the goal but who says my way would have not put myself in more danger.

I slept on it a second night and I awoke up alone. I rolled over and put my hand where Ranger should have been laying.

My palm was laying flat on the bed about where his chest would have been and I felt his heartbeat in the palm of my hand.

I sat straight up in bed. I was scared.

I put my hand back down on the bed and I felt that heart beat again.

I looked at my watch and it was 4:30 am.

I decided I needed Carlos back in my life.

I drove quickly to RangeMan and fobbed my way to the 7th floor.

Carlos was not there.

I went to the laptop and pulled up the security cameras on the 4th floor gym and he was doing his daily work out.

I watched for a few minutes but I decided to take a shower before he came back upstairs.

I wore only his terry cloth robe after my shower.

I heard him come in and it took him only split seconds to see my keys in the silver dish.

"Babe?"

I stand in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Yes, Carlos?"

He notes my attire.

"What changed your mind?"

"Your heartbeat on my empty bed."

"Babe, I am not good at riddles."

I walked over to him.

I put my arms around his neck but he stayed rigid.

"I was woke up this morning early. I put my hand where you should have been and I felt your heartbeat. I moved my hand but when I put my hand back in that spot the heartbeat was back. I realized you were what was missing in my life. My reaction to your protection was to overreact. I got dressed and came home."

"Babe, you know I love you with every ounce of my being but if you come home I don't want you to ever run away from me again."

"I can't promise I won't pull away put I will promise never to run away again. You and I are different and we see life's challenges in different ways but there is one undeniable fact where you and I are concerned."

"What is that Babe?

"We love each other and I am not willing to throw that away because of my own damaged life."

Carlos looked me in the eyes.

"Babe, I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. While you have been gone I too have been thinking."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, Babe. I want you to marry me and to make this permanent so we don't have to run anywhere except towards each other."

"Yes, Carlos. Yes, Yes, Yes!"

"Follow me, Babe."

Carlos led me into the bedroom but walked past the bed into his closet.

He opened the hidden safe and came out with a ring box.

He opened it and inside was a diamond solitaire that was huge. Also in the box was a diamond eternity band along with a golden wedding band.

"Babe, I love you are you sure you want what this ring entails?"

" I do, Carlos."

"How soon do you want to make this permanent?"

"You are the planner extraordinaire so I will leave it to you."

"Then get dressed we will be in Las Vegas in a few hours. When I next make love to you it will be to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt your are mine forever. But I also promise to make it my daily pleasure to love you every day in every way I can think of."

"Carlos, I will try every day to trust you without question ever again. If we disagree we will actually try to talk that out so we don't endanger our trust issues."

"Compromise is not something I am good at but I also have done lots of thinking while you were gone. I think we make better decisions when you and I actually have our heads together. So why are we standing here? Let's get dressed and let's get flying to Las Vegas."

"Carlos, don't you think you need to call Jim, the pilot, first? Not to mention Tank needs to know you will be gone."

"Babe, you are right. You get ready and I will take care of the details.

With in less than an hour we were in the air headed to Las Vegas and I will become Stephanie Manoso before this day is over.

Life won't be easy but at least I know the fight of the century is over! I no longer am fighting other people perceptions, my own feelings of failure. I have found true love and now I can begin to build a whole new life for myself but at least now I am not doing it alone. I have a man who loves to build my self esteem and show me new ways to view life. Everyone should be this lucky!


End file.
